User blog:Starmix03/Plans on Super Hero All Stars 2
First off, Bima Satria Garuda will be cancelled joining this movie. Because the show might end in May/June. But this movie will be released in July. And I have some plans of the movie: I know this sounds crazy, but the Happiness Charge team and the Gaim team will be''' enemies'. Yes. Because my plan is that the HC Cures are about to defeat the Saiark then suddenly, an unknown power defeats the Saiark quickly and it happens to be Gaim and friends who defeated it. Cure Lovely was so jealous that she battled Gaim while her teammates didn't want to but the Cure Lovely forced them to. This also happened to Gaim's teammates. While they battle, another group of team interrupted them. It was the ToQgers. But let's rewind a bit, So at first, Aino Megumi overslept and she realized that she was late for an apppointment with her teammates (because it's Summer Vacation, they plan to go to Zawame City, the place where Kazuraba Kota (Gaim) and friends live). When she quickly arrived there, her friends were in the Train Station. Then suddenly, a 'crazy' man randomly ran to them and bumped Megumi. I shall make a small preview of it. Here's a small note: when you see brackets like Civilian Name, it means that the name is mentioned but since it's not revealed yet, I use those. : Then suddenly, a man who was running fast with his friends behind him is aiming towards Megumi. Then, the man bumped to her. "OW!" shouted Megumi. The man quickly stood up. "Oh My Gosh! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry!" shouted the man panicking. "Hey... Don't panic man..." said a man with glasses (Tokatti). "Err... It's alright..." said Megumi as she gets up lended his hand to her. "Why were you guys running?" Asked Honey's civilian name. "Oh, because I don't want to miss the train to Zawame City" said Tokkyu1. Everyone facepalmed. "The train schedule to Zawame City is delayed for 20 minutes... No worries, Mister..." said Hime. "Oh really!? Well I didn't know that!" said Tokkyu1 ashamed. Good enough? I made another one, when the heroes are seperated to unknown worlds. : "Welcome to the Edo Period of Doom!" Said an unknown voice. "Who was that!?" Shouted Gaim. Everyone looked up to the sky. It was a man who was wearing samurai wear and he was flying. "Enjoy the party! Because in seconds you will be attacked by my Edo Shocker Combatmen!" He continued, then he vanished. Then, Red Buster was panicking. "Oh No! What am I going to do!?" He shouted while running in circles. "Relax! This is not a horror show! All we need to do is.." Said Den-O. Then he was interrupted because an explosion occured and... : "EEEE!!!!" : It was the Edo Shocker Combatmen! : "See! I told you the Edo Shocker Combatmen will come out of nowhere! Now... RUUUNNN!!!" Shouted Red Buster. Everyone screamed and shouted. But some tried to attack them, but it's imposibble. Then suddenly... : "Haaa!!" : Who was that? : Everyone stared at the person. It was Shinken Red attacking the Edo Shocker Combatmen! "Everyone, you too!" he said. "OK!" said everyone. They start to attack the Edo Shocker Combatmen. *edit: The Edo Shocker Combatmen will be renamed into Sengoku (Wärring) Shockers That's another preview! Now for the OST Tracklist: ''Note: Some songs might be changed About Track 30, yes. The Hero Light will be called the Infinity Star Hero Light. I will give you some spoilers, but not all: *Kyoryu Red Carnival will be used *Cure Ace will counterattack with Kamen Rider Accel, and their new attack is called 'Accel Shot' *More Cure Heart x Kamen Rider Wizard scenes will appear (and it'll be WAY MORE romantic!) *Wizard calls Ichigo 'Grandpa', which annoys him *The Gorangers and KR Ichigo and Nigo will get new transformations and small upgrades on their suits *Megumi likes Right, but not Kota. The rest are unconfirmed... Category:Blog posts